a pink haired maniac
by the domino killer
Summary: ichigo was killed during the final battle with aizen final form. zangetsu forget to tell him the final bankai could kill him. the other shinigami unable to save him. but maybe a certain lieutenant can. i know it's a horrible summary but it's my first time. a surprising pairing


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Bleach.**

**A pink haired maniac**

**This fic has another odd pairing that's really cute to me hope you like it. **

Ichigo was killed during the aizen fight but was able to take aizen with him funny zangetsu didn't brother to tell him that the final zangetsu could potentially kill him.

He had came out of nowhere with those gross liking hydra heads of him.

His sister yuzu had cried all night long, wanting him to be still alive while his sister Karin had opted to grow stronger so here family will never be taken away again so she started training under urahara. He saw this of course. He was attached to his house by his spirit chain. Unable to go to the Soul Society, forced to watch his family suffer from his death. (If you're wondering why the shinigami didn't just get was because they can't track down all the soul)

All the while he waited. He waited for a shinigami to come and save him. He expected Rukia to come or renji to come save him, but after two months, he started to believe they had forgotten him. His spirit chain was almost gone. Soon he would turn into a hollow.

Another month trapped to the house. Ichigo whimpered and decided to lie done on the ground. He started counting his soul chain there was 7 left. Yuzu walked by carried grocery.

Then ichigo heard a familiar yet older sounding voice. He looked up and saw a person he didn't expect to see her.

"ichigo!" yelled Yachiru as she catapulted herself across the street. The pink haired vice captain of the 11th division had grow up she was now 4.8ft just 1.3 ft shorter than ichigo growing and incredibly 1.1 and you got yachiru jumped into Ichigo's arms. "We all missed you terribly especially me "Uh ok," Ichigo said not knowing what else to say scratching the back of his head he always had feeling for the lieutenant of 11 but couldn't say because she was young, "I didn't expect to see you her yachiru.."

Yachiru's face fell heavy. "Oh, so you don't want me here?"

"No! No! That's ok. its good seeing your hyperactive attitude. You really turn me on!" Ichigo stopped and then said quickly, "Oh my god! That's not what I mean! It makes me want to be hyperactive too! Yeah! That's right!"

Yachiru giggled at Ichigo's red face. A sudden crunching sound made her look down. The spirit chain was eating the next link. She quickly slammed the hilt of her sword onto Ichigo's forehead to prevent him from turning.

"Okay! I'll meet you at the seirtei Ichigo wait for me!" She yelled at him as he started to disappear, "I'll see you there!"

A flash of white light, and then he was in the first level of the Rukongai district. He got up and looked around. Ichigo saw the white tower and he started walking toward it.

The tall gate opened at his approach and he slipped into the Sereitei. Ichigo looked around uncertainly; not sure he could move.

He spotted a familiar figure ahead and he ran to catch up.

"Hey toshiro!" toshiro stopped and turned around.

"Oh it's you Ichigo and it's captain hitsugaya to you," he said," A visit so soon?"

"Nope I kinda died during the aizen battle." Ichigo said,

"Wait what we thought you just disappeared. Oh Well I have to go inform General Yamamoto of your death." He disappeared. Ichigo just sighed and went back to his spot.

"Iiiiiiiiiccccccccchhhhhhhhii iiiiiiiggggggggggggooooooooo o!" He looked up and saw Yachiru running toward him at a dangerously high speed. He caught her and was knocked backwards onto the ground hey if you just caught a women almost more than half your size could you stand. Yachiru just put her elbows on Ichigo's chest and smiled.

"Now you get to live in the Soul Society with me!" She said happily to the thought of the person she had grew feelings for. She then turned serious for her, "can you take me to the real world sometime to see things and get candy?!" still a child at heart

"Of course I would," Ichigo said, unable to do anything else in this position.

"YAY! You're the best Ichigo!" Yachiru cheered, and then she leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his lips. Her face turned red and she got up.

Ichigo got up also and looked down at Yachiru. She grabbed his hand and started to pulled/yanking him towards the 11th company buildings.

She swung his hand back and forth as they walked, chattering about Ichigo joining her in the 11th company that wouldn't be wise with kenpachi always trying to kill him.

"Then we can have sex and make bab-

Ichigo covered her mouth with his hand. "Don't say that!" Then he turned to some the audience," You didn't hear anything!" The onlookers ran off, probably going to tell the whole world.

She giggled and hugged him around the chest. "Don't worry Ichi, you'll only die of embarrassment!"

Ichigo just slapped his forehead and sighed.

His first week in heaven had been uninteresting just visiting old friends explaining to the captains what had happen kenpachi wanting a fight yachiru stopping him from hurting her boy toy One thing, as stepped out of his quarters every day he was greeted by a certain lieutenant, she was always waiting outside. This morning was no different. Yachiru was right outside bouncing up and down causing ichigo nose to bled (she is older now men and we all know what that means). Saw his door was unlocked and opened.

She smiled happily as he came out and she raced to his side. "What shall we do today Ichi?" He smiled. He knew how she got here so soon.

"Tell me Yachiru," he began, "How do you get here so fast?"

Yachiru stopped bouncing, "Uh, um, I just shunpo really fast over her." She said nervously.

"You wouldn't be sleeping in the same room as me would you?" Ichigo asked. He wasn't angry though he was actually happy.

Yachiru wore a shocked expression on her face before hanging her head in apologizes. "Yeah actually I do." Her face was red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I am not mad at you or anything I'm actually flattered," said Ichigo calmly, "But why?"

"Because it feels good being around you just seeing you makes me happpy! And I want to dream about you to lie next to you every day!" She shut her eyes and clenched her fists. Then she whispered, "I'm in love you Ichigo kurosaki."

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. He was not expecting this. He didn't think yachiru held this kind of feelings for him. He knew what to do next. He wrapped his arms around the girl. She started to shake. "It's ok want to know something incredibly." He whispered.

"What," she said quietly after she had been released, "you don't have this kind of feelings for me?"

This was surprising easy. So he decides not to keep her waiting he said" I love you too." It was incredibly he now had the love of his life. She was fun to have around. He always felt happier he never felt that way around other people just being around her behavior was infected him.

He kissed her on the lips and looked into her eyes. So did yachiru after a couple of seconds she pulled him down and kissed him on the lips. She then started playing tonsil hockey with ichigo tongue. Shocked ichigo didn't know what to do but after a while yachiru grow inpatient with him and he started playing back. After a minute Ichigo drew back and stood.

Ichigo said Yachiru kusajishi "will you marry me" hoping she would say yes.

Yachiru smiled and said yes but with a condition ichigo had to asked kenpachi for permission to marry her. You can imagine ichigo wanted to say no but the puppy dog look that yachiru had perfected from her friend rangiku had him doing whatever she said.

So they started walking around looking for zaraki.

Ichigo had not gone ten steps before encountering the 11th division captain kenpachi zaraki.

"I see you two are getting quite friendly with each other," he chuckled. It was obvious he had not seen the kiss.

"Yeah that right Kenny and I think ichigo has something important to tell you!" yachiru said happily, cofindant that her man well bravely tell her father-figure what was going on.

She was proven wrong. Her Ichigo had run off. They both saw his figure running off into the distance.

"What a baby "yachiru not seeing way her dad was so scare decide to tell her father what ichigo had asked her.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA TTTTTTTTT DID YOU SAY".

"Yup that right ichigo wants to be marry me isn't that great we even sleeped to together, we're going have babies.

"Fine it's okay." Zaraki began, "but you better tell him to toughen up if he's going to join my division and marry you then maybe I'll let him."

"That reminds me GET THE HELL BACK HER KUROSAKI IF YOU THINK YOUR MARRYING MY DAUGHTER WITHOUT FIGHTING ME THEN YOUR DEAD WRONG DAMN IT GET BACK HERE KUROSAKI".

Yachiru just smiled happy her fiancé and her father are getting along.

His screams can still be heard from the zaraki district today

**I really hope you like it. This is dedicated to my now dead Yorkshire terrier Alyssa R.I.P**


End file.
